


Sneaking In

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [67]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: protective racetrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Romeo tries to sneak back into the Lodging House.





	Sneaking In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Romeo closed the front door behind him, nearly silently, and headed toward the stairs, careful not to make any noise.

“Hold it!” a voice from the other room commanded, the light flipping on to reveal Racer.

“Hey…” Romeo cringed, knowing he was caught...and by the worst option in the house.

“What were you thinking!?” Race whisper exclaimed, not want to wake the other boys, “Staying out all night? Are you CRAZY!?”

“I’m sorry,” Romeo replied, looking at the floor, “It was an accident.”

“You’re talking to the KING of staying out all night, okay? I INVENTED the concept. You cannot do this. Period.” Race continued. Taking a breath he continued his rant, “Do you know what it was like for me to get in and see you not in your bed? No one had seen you since the beginning of the day.”

“I’m sorry.” Romeo replied again, knowing better than to argue with Racer when he was like this.

“Are you okay?” Racer deflated, eyes flicking over Romeo’s body, looking for any sign of injury.

“I’m fine.” Romeo replied, only rolling his eyes a little at the skeptical look Racer gave him. Taking a deep breath, he said, “I found my mom.”

Racer froze for a moment, letting that news wash over him, “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Romeo nodded, “I ran away because my father was an asshole. But he’s dead now and she misses me.”

“Kid…” Racer sighed, sitting down on the couch, “you should go home. Take it from someone who can’t.”

“It’s nice to see her, talk to her,” Romeo replied, sitting down next to the older boy, “but I don’t remember her as a mother before I ran away. It was so long ago.”

“She’s still your mother,” Race responded, “and she wants you to come home.”

“What do I need her for when I have you?” Romeo looked up at Racer. The boy taught him everything he knows, made sure he always ate, cleaned him up after a fight, refused to leave his bedside after a bad beating during the Strike. Race was more of a mother than his own mother ever was.

Race smiled at him, knowing he would need more than just this morning to convince Romeo he needed to go home, to where he wouldn’t need to worry about having a meal and having enough money to pay for his bed at the end of the day. But for this morning, he would breath, relieved in the knowledge that Romeo was okay, he was safe. And that was enough.


End file.
